


A depiction of love

by river_quill



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Love, Murder, POV Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 08:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15287871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: .





	A depiction of love

**Author's Note:**

> A sort of peom/description I made one time I was bored at 3am.

WE simply walked for a time, gossiping about what our days had entailed, until we reached my road. She stared, well, it was more fragile than that - more delicate, like she wasn't sure of something. I stared back, for something to do, and we stayed like that for a few lifelong seconds. Tranquility at it's best. 

I paused, breaking eye contact. She reached for my hand only to falter and take it away, dismissing the thought to chew her lip. 'It's OK' my eyes said and in turn lit up when she excepted my invitation to walk me to my door. I stopped though, mid stride, to turn to her. I wanted to be near her but I didn't know how, I wanted to reach out and fix that single strand of loose hair from about her ears and yet all I could utter was a strangled "may I?" that fell from my lips and into the air as I placed my arm on her waist. 

She leaned into it, accepting it and I carefully pulled her towards me so she could swim the sea of air that dared split us. Chest to chest we stayed, transfixed by each other's individual beauty. I felt her breath hitch against my neck and dance across my skin, my own heart copying to some extent. 

I inhaled her warmth, her pure curiosity and enigma. It was in that moment, that single frame in time that I came to realize how alone I was in this universe... That loneliness still haunts me to this day. I never could understand how it felt, to put into words just how touched-starved I truly was. How deprived I was of all human contact, alone. Alone until then. 

I'd coped thus far, alienation, solitary confinement was how it was and how it had always been but as she stood there, waist to waist, chest to chest, lips to lips, it was as if she was mocking me. Like she was highlighting my weakness. 

I am not weak.

You are the weak one.

And I have your blood to prove it...


End file.
